(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind direction control method for an air-conditioner. More particularly, it relates to a wind direction control method for an air-conditioner which varies a wind direction of discharge air according to a sensed amount of time of a human body is present in certain zones where the air-conditioner is installed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a conventional air-conditioner having sensing capabilities to sense positions of persons, and FIG. 5 is a flowchart illustrating a driving control method of the conventional air-conditioner having sensing capabilities.
Referring to FIG. 4, the conventional air-conditioner having sensing capabilities includes: a human body sensor 12 for sensing a position of a human body, and sensing a distance between the air-conditioner and a human body; a main controller 2b for performing a main control of the air-conditioner; a set temperature variation portion 2c for varying a set temperature; a ventilation variation portion 2d for varying a ventilation direction; wind direction control flaps 2e for horizontally and vertically varying the ventilation direction; a wind direction control flap driving portion 2i for driving the wind direction control flaps 2e; a wind velocity variation portion 2g for varying a ventilation velocity; a ventilator 2h for performing ventilation; and a ventilator driving portion 2f for driving the ventilator 2h.
Referring to FIG. 5, a direction of a human body position is sensed by a human body sensor 12 in step S211. In a step S212, it is determined whether a human body is within a predetermined distance from the air-conditioner. If a human body is not within the predetermined distance, a step S211 is continuously repeated until a human body is sensed by the human body sensor 12 as being within a predetermined distance from the air-conditioner. Next, the set temperature variation portion 2c changes a set temperature determined by the user in step S213. Regarding the variation of the set temperature, the set temperature can be changed to be higher than a current indoor temperature for a heating operation, or the set temperature can be changed to be lower than the current indoor temperature for a cooling operation. Next, the ventilation variation portion 2d directs an airflow in the direction toward the human body in step S214. After this step, the wind velocity variation portion 2g changes a ventilation velocity to a high state in step S215. In step S216 it is determined whether or not a predetermined time has elapsed after operating the air-conditioner. If a predetermined time has elapsed in step S216, a series of operations are completed. If a predetermined time has not elapsed in step S216, the steps starting from the step S212 are repeated until a predetermined time has elapsed.
Referring to FIGS. 6A, 6B and 6C, the conventional air-conditioner is installed at a suitable indoor position. The human body sensor 12 divides a fan range into three zones R, C, and L and senses whether or not a human body is present in any of three zones R, C, and L. However, as shown in FIGS. 6B and 6C, zone D, in which the human body sensor 12 cannot sense whether a human body is present, is created if the air-conditioner is installed to either the right or left of the room. Further, zone D increases in size the more, the air-conditioner is installed to one side of the room.
Accordingly, not only is the sensing of a human body by the human body sensor 12 not possible in zone D, but as air from this zone can enter the other zones, an accurate sensing of the existence of a human body is not possible. As a result, fan control cannot be efficiently performed, reducing the overall performance of the air-conditioner.
Also, to prevent the creation of such a non-active zone, installation locations of the air-conditioner are greatly limited.